Remilia Scarlet
Statistics Name: Remilia Scarlet, The Scarlet Devil. Origin: Touhou Project. Classification: Vampire, The Mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Gender: Female. Age: Over 500 years. Tier: | Likely F-4. | Destructive Capacity: | Likely Large Planet Level. (Vampires have strength comparable to that of oni, and Remilia is an exceptionally powerful vampire. In general, she is widely considered to be one of the most powerful people in all of Gensoukyou. Remilia is the vampire from the Vampire Incident, in which she required several of Gensoukyou's most powerful youkai to be subdued. This was before the Spell Card rule was initialized) | Speed: | MFTL. (Vampires have similar speed to a tengu's. Youmu, one of the fastest characters in the series, considers Remilia as extremely agile, even compared to herself. Flew to the moon, around it and then back so quickly that she only received some minor burns from the sunlight) | Durability: | Likely Large Planet Level. (Some of the strongest youkai in Gensoukyou were unable to take her down when working together against her) | Intelligence: Above average. Stamina: Extremely high. Range: At least dozens of meters. Weaknesses: Remilia is burnt when exposed to sunlight or roasted soybeans, she can neither cross flowing water, nor approach a broken holly branch or the head of a sardine. Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 & 2), Regeneration (Low-High), Flight, Fate Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Magic, Summoning (Can summon devils), Shapeshifting (Can transform into a flock of bats), Intangibility (Can turn her body into mist). Weapons & Equipment Her weapon, the mythical spear Gungnir. It has the special effect of never missing its target once thrown. Notable Attacks & Techniques Manipulation of Fate: In the current world view of Gensokyo, there isn't detailed information concerning this ability nor an instance where Remilia clearly used it. Thus, what this ability actually entails is quite uncertain. It is unclear whether Remilia manipulates it intentionally or if she can only change the fate of things around her without being aware of doing so. The best representation of this ability would be in several of her spell cards where she uses red chains that chase the enemy (chains are commonly associated with destiny). Skill Cards * Ceiling Fear: Flies up to the ceiling and then falls back down to the ground at high speed. * Chain Gang: Creates a red, chain-shaped aura and fires it to chase after the enemy. * Demon's Dinner Fork: Throws magic bundled together in spear form. Charging the attack will increase the number of spears thrown. * Demon Lord Arrow: Rushes to the back wall and flies back to attack. The angle of attack is always fixed, but it grazes bullets. * Demon Lord Cradle: A rush attack into the sky. It has blind spots, but also has invincible frames, so it's useful for counters and combos. * Demon Lord Walk: Uses her vampiric physical prowess to rush by at blinding speed and attack the enemy. * Rocket Kick Upper: Releases a high-speed wedge-shaped bullet from a kick. Defenseless against ground attacks, but is very effective against airborne enemies. * Servant Flier: Uses magic circles to fire bat bullets. The circle's position are random, but their wide spread and successive firing makes them useful for feints and zoning. * Stigmanizer: Gathers magic and forms a cross, then throws it at the enemy in a jumping attack. Casually forming a cross as if it were nothing is part of her appeal. * Trickster Devil: Blinks in behind the opponent and slices the enemy. * Vampire Kiss: Hugs the opponent and sucks their blood. Spell Cards * Destiny "Miserable Fate": Fire out many chains made from red aura that chase the enemy. * Devil "Remilia Stretch": Mows down the enemy with all her strength. The only way to avoid this move is to move out of range. As she says, "Isn't this an elegant move?" Broken moves are also vampiric in nature. * Divine Spear "Spear the Gungnir": Remilia's most well-known spell card. She manifests a spearlike aura attack and uses it to pierce her opponent. It is incredibly fast. * "Millennium Vampire": Creates a magical aura that drains life from the opponent on hit. It's very strong, but while it's active, her defense is lowered, so it's a double-edged sword. * Night Lord "Dracula Cradle": A technique where the user is surrounded with a red aura and becomes a bullet. * Night Sign "Bad Lady Scramble": Quickly jump up the wall, then ram the enemy with a spinning body blow. It can easily pierce through a barrage. * Scarlet Sign "Red the Nightless Castle": This technique which burns away the surroundings with a red aura can easily be used to turn the tables at a critical moment. Category:Character Profiles Category:Video Game Characters Category:Touhou Category:Tier F